rock_dog_pies_ma_glosfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Bodi
Bodi (w polskiej wersji Bono) jest głównym protangonistą w filmie Rock Dog: Pies ma głos! Jest psem rasy mastif. Mieszka w małej wiosce wraz ze swoim ojcem Khampą. Ojciec, chce by Bodi został strażnikiem, jego następcą, jednak młody, ambitny pies marzy o karierze gwiazdy rocka. Charakter Bodi jest bardzo miłą i przyjacielską osobą. Potrafi wybaczać najgorsze krzywdy, nawet jeżeli zostanie bardzo skrzywdzony i oszukany. Jest wielkim marzycielem oraz jest bardzo ambitny. Bywa nieposłuszny ojcu, gdy ten chcę z niego uczynić strażnika. Bodi nigdy się nie poddaje, co widać wyraźnie w kilku scenach filmu. Jest bardzo naiwną osobą (prawdopodobnie dlatego, że żyje z ojcem w izolacji od miasta), ale wykazuje też sporą inteligencje w niektórych momentach. Historia Bodi mieszka wraz ze swoim ojcem w małym miasteczku w górach. Ojciec chce go uczynić strażnikiem, jednak ten od dawna interesował się muzyką. Pewnego dnia, niesamowitym zrządzeniem losu z samolotu wypadło kilka przedmiotów. Bodi zainteresował się jednym z nich, radiem. Przełączając stacje, natrafił na piosenkę rockową w wykonaniu Angusa Scattergooda. Od razu spodobał mu się ten typ muzyki i wiedział już co jest jego marzeniem. Zostanie gwiazdą Rocka. Potajemnie wykradł małą gitarę ze schowka, gdzie jego ojciec zamknął wszelkie instrumenty muzyczne. Bodi przez pewien czas ćwiczył grę na instrumencie, aż w końcu postanowił powiedzieć ojcu o swoich planach. Khampa zdenerwował się na Bodiego i chciał zabrać mu instrument lecz Bodi sprytnie go ominął. Później Bodi dostał za zadanie, pilnować wioskę. W tym samym czasie jego ojciec przebrał się za wilka w raz z trzema owcami. Celem był trening umiejętności Bodiego. Bodi jednak przestraszył się, gdy zobaczył przebranego Khampę i uciekł do wioski, wszystkich alarmując. Wszyscy zaczęli panikować. W wiosce doszło do dużych zniszczeń z powodu incydentów jakie miały miejsce w nocy. Khampa był zdenerwowany na Bodiego. Po tym wszystkim Bodi poszedł do ojca, a ten wręczył mu bilet na autobus do miasta. Khampa powiedział Bodiemu, że może wyjechać do miasta, ale jeśli odniesie porażkę w karierze muzyka to nigdy już nie zagra na instrumentach muzycznych i zostanie strażnikiem. Bogi zgodził się i zadowolony, przygotował się do wyjazdu. Żegnając się z mieszkańcami miasteczka, Fleetwood Yak, wręczył mu jego gitarę. Bodi przytulił go i poszedł na przystanek autobusowy. Czekając na autobus, nie miał pojęcia, że jest obserwowany przez grupę wilków. Bodi całą drogę do miasta, przejechał w głową wystawioną na zewnątrz, przez co jego twarz pokryła się szronem. Gdy Bodi dojechał na miejsce, bez problemu, nieświadomie uniknął próby porwania przez wilki. Gdy Bodi wszedł do miasta, był zaskoczony i oczarowany jego widokiem. W pewnym momencie został potrącony przez mały samochód kreta. Bodi nie zdenerwował się, a zamiast tego pełen entuzjazmu zapytał, czy może Pan wie, gdzie tu grają rockową muzykę? Kret zepchnął go z pojazdu. Później Bodi usłyszał z daleka muzykę. Dał się ponieść jej rytmowi, przez co prawie znów został potrącony. Bodi znalazł się w parku, gdzie różne zespoły dawały pokazy publiczności. W parku, pies spotkał Darmę, Germura i Treya. Trey wypowiedział mu wyzwanie, co on przyjął nie do końca świadomie. Bodi przegrał konkurs na grę na gitarze, wyrzucając przypadkiem swoją gitarę daleko do tyłu przy próbie zrobienia triku. Nieco smutny Bodi znalazłszy swoją gitarę, usiał na jednej z ławek. Podeszli do niego Germur i Darna by go pocieszyć. Jednak po chwili zjawił się Trey, który zasugerował Bodiemu, aby ten poszedł do samego Angusa, by poprosić go o to by go nauczał. Powiedział także o tym by Bodi pocałował bramę wejściową Angusa. Naiwny Bodi posłuchał rady Treya, który naprawdę go oszukał. Bodi ranem był pod domem Angusa. Gdy pocałował klamkę, został porażony prądem. Angus nie wpuszczał Bodiego do środka, więc ten wpadł na genialny pomysł. Użył dwóch rękawic jako izolacji i wdrapał się przez bramkę. Gdy był już po drugiej stronie, znalazł się w labiryncie i zauważył gigantyczną, mechaniczną mysz. Bodi pomachał do niej, ale tej zaświeciły się oczy na czerwony i zaczęła go gonić. Bodi zaczął uciekać, ale myszy pojawiło się więcej. Łącznie goniły go cztery. Gdy Bodi wszedł w ślepy zaułek, wspiął się po ścianie labiryntu i uciekł myszą. Wyskoczył tuż przed drzwiami wejściowymi do domu Angusa, a wtedy został złapany przez metalowe szczypce za łapę i zawisł do góry nogami. Bodi rozhuśtał się i zadzwonił do drzwi. Powiedział Angusowi, że chcę zostać gwiazdą Rocka jak on i chcę by ten go nauczał. Angus opuścił Bodiego i kazał mu wejść na wycieraczkę. Gdy Bodi to zrobił, został wystrzelony z powrotem za bramę wejściową. Bodi powiedział, że nie podda się i nadal będzie starał się spełnić swoje marzenie, a wtedy zaczęło padać. Gdy schował się do pojemnika na śmieci, przed deszczem, biedny pies został wrzucony do śmieciarki i w niej odjechał. Ciekawostki * Jego imię czasami jest błędnie pisane jako Bohdi lub Bodie zamiast Bodi. * W polskiej wersji ma na imię Bono. * Jeśli połączymy imię Bodi z imieniem Darma i wstawimy "H", otrzymamy Bodhidharma. Jest to imie legendarnego mnicha buddyjskiego z V lub VI wieku, który miałby być założycielem sztuk walki Shaolin. * W jego pokoju widnieje obraz jego matki, która prawdopodobnie nie żyje. * Wraz z ojcem są jedynymi psami w całym filmie. * Jego rasa to Mastif Tybetański. * Jego rasę charakteryzuje długa sierść na głowie, która otacza ją. Nie wiadomo, więc jak wygląda jego głowa bez czapki, ponieważ we filmie nie ściąga jej w ogóle i ma ją odkąd był dzieckiem. * W jego pokoju widać również dwie inne czapki. Oznacza to, że je zmienia. * Jego wiek jest nieznany, ale wiadomo, że ojciec uważa go na tyle dorosłego by ten stał się jego następcą. Możliwe, że jego ojciec jednak chcę zrobić z niego dorosłego zbyt wcześnie. Bodi posiada cechy typowe bardziej dla nastolatków np. chcę za wszelką cenę spełnić swoje ambitne marzenia, kieruje się idolem (Angusem Scattergoodem) jako autorytet bardziej niż ojcem, nie ma jeszcze mocno rozwiniętego poczucia obowiązku. Najprawdopodobniej jest nastolatkiem w wieku od 16 do 18 lat. * W oryginalnej wersji jego głos miał brzmieć młodziej. * Nie wiadomo, gdzie przebywa, będąc w mieście. Jego wizyta trwa tam około trzy dni, więc gdzieś musi spać. Bardzo możliwe, że śpi w parku. * Nie zabrał ze sobą do miasta nic poza gitarą. * Prawdopodobnie życie w górach w odizolowaniu spowodowało, że jest zbyt naiwny. * Życie w górach mogło też spowodować, że Bodi jest mniej wyedukowany np. Dziwi się widokiem przelatującego samolotu i próbuje wołać pilota, gdy z samolotu wypadają mu przedmioty, mimo, że pilot normalnie nie mógłby go ani usłyszeć, ani wylądować. Bodi również nie ma pojęcia czym jest śmietnik i nie brzydzi go jedzenie z niego. Również nie odczuwa obrzydzenia z bycie brudnym. * Na jednym z wczesnych plakatów promocyjnych widzimy do z gitarą na plecach, stojącego na szczycie góry i wpatrującego się w miasto. Jest to gitara, która dostaje od Angusa później. Zatem prawdopodobnie pierwotnie miał mieć tą gitarę, zamiast gitary, którą posiada na początku. * Bodi, Khampa, Angus i owce w wiosce jako jedyni nie maja butów. Jest to kolejne podobieństwo do Zwierzogrodu z tą różnicą, że we Zwierzogrodzie, większość postaci butów nie nosi, a tu mamy odwrotną sytuacje. Gdyby nie fakt, że Angus nie nosi butów, można by było wywnioskować, że powodem tego jest izolacja do reszty świata. * We wczesnych fazach produkcji miał sobie nieco lepiej radzić w mieście oraz podobno miał znacznie głębiej przeżywać smutek. * W momencie kiedy Bodi tworzy piosenkę z Angusem, jego czapka miała spaść i odsłonić jego głosy, które miałby być długie, ale zrezygnowano z tego. = Kategoria:Postacie